


The Unlucky Twins

by pretzel_logic



Series: Free of Dogma [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Hood: Lost Days, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crossover, DCU - all media types - Freeform, Gen, Jason continues to curse, Jokingly implied Jason/Dick, dcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god,” Jason said so suddenly and with such horror, Bucky instantly went on guard and tried to locate the threat. “You’re <i>Dick Grayson.</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unlucky Twins

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic promt: any, any, Brother From Another Series
> 
> I imagine Jason's Red Hood outfit looks like this at the moment - a sort of post-Lost Days pre-Under the Red Hood design: [link](jarein.deviantart.com/art/Red-Hood-Redesign-2-0-384125715)

It had been bugging him for a long time now. Ever since Winnie started coming out of his ‘Asset’ indoctrination and started displaying a personality, his brother-mentor reminded Jason of someone. For all his detective skills though, he just could not figure out who.

 

The deja vu feeling got worse after Winnie remembered he was Bucky Barnes. His smiles were a bit lighter, with touches of mischief or charm depending on the occasion. The way Winnie occasionally spoke in Romanian and ruffled Jason’s hair tugged at Jason’s mind.

 

It was on the tip of his tongue and it was starting to piss Jason off that he was one step away from solving the mystery.

 

Then Winnie was practicing his free-running and managed a flip.

 

\---

 

“Oh my god,” Jason said so suddenly and with such horror, Bucky instantly went on guard and tried to locate the threat. “You’re Dick Grayson.”

 

Bucky was more than positive he was not. “What?”

 

“No, no. Listen,” Jason said urgently, waving his hands theatrically. “You speak Romanian, you got pretty blue eyes, you got the whole prankster-charm thing, and you’re famous for being a sidekick. You’re like- the unlucky twin version of Dick Grayson.”

 

Shouldn’t he be the lucky version of me? I was born and did the whole ‘sidekick’ shtick first. Bucky thought unhappily but asked, “Pretty blue eyes?”

 

Jason glared, clearly unimpressed that was all Bucky cared to focus on. So naturally, there was no way he was letting it go.

 

“Sorry kid, I don’t like you that but if it’s Dick’s eyes that got your attention-”

 

“Shut the hell up Winnie. I swear-”

 

“-then you might want to re-think your whole suffer-maybe-murder Bruce Wayne thing.”

 

It was a good thing Jason did not have laser vision. With an irritated huff that was more of a growl, Jason ran off to the next rooftop and Bucky followed. He figured that was the end of the conversation.

 

Jason decided otherwise.

 

\---

 

“Do you think I’m the unlucky twin of someone?” Jason asked idly a few days after the horribly de-railed conversation. They were actually on a job to infiltrate a - subsidiary? shell? shit, Talia was going to kill him for not knowing this. Why did she think making him a CFO ‘in time’ was a good idea? - company of Lex Luthor and steal whatever evil schemes the man had for Superman. Not exactly an easy job unless you knew Luthor’s security was designed around keeping bird-plane-man out and were trained by Batman. So lucky for Jason getting through security was a cake-walk.

 

Winnie made a noise like he was about to tell Jason to focus on the job or deny the possibility but went quiet instead.

 

“Ghost?” Did he get discovered? Was Jason’s cover blown?

 

“You… reminded me of Steve when I first met you. Punk was a regular David, picking fights with every Goliath he crossed paths with,” Winnie explained, a painful nostalgic tone in his voice.

 

The sound made Jason wince but the words pulled him up short. “I remind you of Steve Rogers? Captain America!?” What? Just- what? How did that even work?

 

Winnie sighed loud enough for the comm to pick it up. “Not many remember who Steve was before the serum besides tiny and sick. He could not stand bullies. Did not matter who or how many, Stevie would have taken them on… or try to anyways. Steve always expected the best of people and got so damn upset when they let him down, enraged the worse the let-down was.

 

And there you were, scrawny half-starved thing ready to take me on, knowing you would lose. Cause protecting those kids was the right thing to do, even if it meant dying. A different person would have hid or even tried to run; for people like you and Steve, in those kind of situations there’s only one choice you had.”

 

Huh. Jason sort of saw where he was coming from but, still, Captain America. It was like saying Jason reminded him of a founding figure of the Justice Society or something.

 

“Well, we’re definitely the unlucky twins.” Just not today, Jason thought as he headed back towards Bucky, mission completed.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause seriously guys, Bucky is like Talon!Dick in the same way Jason is like an obsidian funhouse mirror version of Steve.
> 
> Still kind of ambivalent about who to try and ship Jason with, I'm thinking I'll just have him flirt with everyone starting with Coulson's team and see what works from there. 
> 
> As for the DCU, so far I've decided the Justice Society existed during WW2 until the Red Scare and worked primarily as a politically supported group for the Pacific Chapter of WW2. By comparison, The Howling Commandos and Captain America were more a military unit formed, funded, and staffed by military and SSR for the European Chapter. The Justice League traces its roots to the Justice Society the same way Shield/Avengers traces their to the SSR/Captain America and Howling Commandos.


End file.
